Allied Forces in the Cerberus System
Anti-Havenite armed forces in the Cerberus System appeared, when Cruiser Squadron 18 senior staff POWs escaped from PNS Tepes and destroyed it. It resulted with seizing by them Hades planetary prison, creating the Elysian Space Navy and the biggest prison escape in history. Beginning Allied CruRon 18 senior personnel Senior personnel of the CruRon 18 was captured on Oct 23, 1911 PD, when HMS Prince Adrian was defeated in the Adler System. They were acompanied during their escapce from the StateSec vessel [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] by Commander Warner Caslet, former operation officer at Admiral Theisman's staff, liaison officer to captured CruRon 18 personnel on PNS Tepes. In order of seniority: # Commodore/Admiral Honor Harrington with her treecat companion Nimitz, RMN/GSN, CO, CruRon 18,, # Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon, RMN, CO, [[HMS Prince Adrian|HMS Prince Adrian]], # Major/Colonel Andrew LaFollet, Harrington Guard/Grayson Army - Grayson Marine Corps, # Commander Solomon Marchant, GSN, XO, ''Jason Alvarez'', # Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya, RMN, Chief Medical Officer on GNS Jason Alvarez, # Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine, RMN, EW officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, Erewhon Navy, astronavigation officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf, RMN, tactical officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene, RMN, astronavigation officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant (SG) Russell Sanko, RMN, communications officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant (SG) Jasper Mayhew, GSN, intelligence officer, CruRon 18 staff, # Ensign Carson Clinkscales, GSN, flag lieutenant, CruRon 18 staff, # Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher, RMN, CIC senior noncom, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness, RMN, pinnace flight engineer, CruRon 18 staff servicealways toghther with Prescott Tremaine, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Linda Barstow, RMN, Chief of the Bay, Boat Bay Two, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Tamara O’Jorgenson, RMN, senior environmental technician, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Harris, RMN, helmsman, HMS Prince Adrian, K.I.A. during assault on Camp Charon, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Halburton, RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, K.I.A. during assault on Camp Charon. Inmates from Camp Inferno There were incarcerated 612 most dangerous inmates in the Camp Inferno, when escapee from Tepes got there. Commanding officer there was Commodore Jesus Ramirez, from former San Martin Navy, and his executive officer was Captain Harriet Benson, from former Pegasus System Navy. Commodore Ramirez subjugated himself to Commodore Harrington and as a result Inferno inmates joined to assault against StateSec facility Camp Charon. The other known inmates from Inferno were: * Commander Albert Hurst, former Helmsport Navy, * Lieutenant Stephenson, former Lowell Space Navy, appointed as Commodore Harrington's aide, * Lieutenant Henri Dessouix, former Gaston Marinesthe Gaston Navy warship Dague marine complement. Joint assault on Camp Charon Organization: * Shuttle One - transport mean for the 300 people assault party, divided into three task units: ** Ramirez's - responsible for seizing of the Command Center, ** McKeon's - responsible for disabling of support means, ** Benson's - responsible for securing perimeter defence, including flight ops, * Shuttle Two - charged with disabling of the Havenite dispatch boat and transport of the support party to Camp Charon than. Ground branch Before seizing StateSec warships anti-Havenite forces in the Cerberus System were ground forces only, but armed with fixed planetary defence. Senior officers Admiral Harrington probably didn't organized regular staff, but she organized common meetings with all officers in charge with some branch and with their deputies. In everyday routine Admiral Harrington was generally contacted through her XO, Captain McKeon. Only Rear Admiral Styles was subordinated directly, but he was excluded from tactical chain of command in fact. That senior officers in the Cerberus System were: * Executive Officer - Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon * Camp Charon command, including Charon Control, later - overall responsibility for ground affairs: ** Commodore Jesus Ramirez - commanding officer, later charged with the navy ** Captain Harriet Benson - executive officer, later employed on warships ** Commodore Gaston Simmons - commanding officer - after ships were seized * personnel branch command: ** Rear Admiral Harold Styles - commanding officer - until Krashnark was seized ** Commander Synthia Gonsalves - second in command, joined when court martial was disbanded, commanding officer when Styles was arrested ** unknown commanding officer - after Commander Gonsalves departed with the first evacuation convoy * Commander Solomon Marchant - responsible for security flights, later employed on warships * Commander Warner Caslet - Admiral Harrington's aide, later employed on ENS Farnese Court martial After seizing of Camp Charon it was necessary to judge crimes commited on Hades by StateSec personnel. That's why Admiral Harrington established court martial board and appointedbefore invitation; Commodore Ramirez and Captain Benson declined that invitations as its members: * Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon, the RMN, elected the president of the board, * Commander Albert Hurst, from the Helmsport Navy, who represented the inmates of Camp Inferno, * Captain Cynthia Gonsalves, from the Alto Verde Navy, who represented the other military POWs, * Commodore Gaston Simmons, from the Jameston System Navy, who represented the other military POWs as well, * Admiral Sabrina Longmont, from the People's Navy, a political prisoner. Accused StateSec functionares were judged under the Deneb Accords and the criminal law of the People's Republic Haven, according to the People's Uniform Code of Conduct and Field Regulations procedures. C.a. eight hundred of them were sentenced to non-capital punishments, and at least 160 of them were sentenced to capital punishment. Camp Charon Security After succesful assault on Camp Charon security unit, comprised of Inferno prisoners, was established. Very likely its commanding officer was named Lieutenant DessouixCommodore Ramirez and Captain Benson were charged with other duties. There were also brig with necessary personnel organizedthat should be suitable even for over thousand of Havenite prisoners. There were also recon flights organized, under a command of Commander Marchant and Lieutenant Commander Metcalf. Command Center and Charon Control Charon Control operated scanners and Hades planetary defence. It was placed at the State Security Command Center on the Charon isle. Hades fixed defence systems were not manned and consisted of minefields as well as grasers and missile launchers, located on three moons of Hades. Their strenght was comparable to the firepower of few battle squadrons. As quasi-naval unit Charon Control was used by POWs for naval training purposes also. Generally there were four watches trained for Charon Control purposesofficer of the watch, XO, TO - tactical department, Tracking Officer - sensor watch, Communication and EW Officer - com watch. During battle of Cerberus one full watch was left there together with communication and sensor personnel crew for three other skeleton watches. Initially, before PNS Krashnark arrival, known personnel assigned to the Command Center were: * Commodore Jesus Ramirez - Camp Charon, Commanding Officer, probably in charge with Charon Control as well, * Captain Harriet Benson - Camp Charon, Executive Officer, Commanding Officer of the watch * Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf - the first watchsupposition based of fact, that during visit of Commander Heathrow's dispatch boat she was in charge of the watch and Anson Lethridge was present than, officer of the watch, * Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge - the first watch, Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer * Commander Susan Phillips - Captain Benson's watch, Executive Officer, * Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine - Captain Benson's watch, Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer, * Lieutenant Commander Dumfries - concerned with watches, * Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher - CIC specialist, * Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness - Chief Cybernetist in Hades, not belonged to any watch. During visit of Commander Heathrow's dispatch boat appeared Charon Control personnel was: * Commanding Officer or acting Commanding Officer - not present, Commodore Simmons probablyCaptain Benson was retrained on ENS Krashnark, Commodore Simmons was refered before battle of Cerberus as overall commander of Hades, Captain Cynthia Gonsalves was mentioned as another absent officers in charge, but as head of BuPers, she was just higher rank principal of another department, Commander Phillips was not mentioned than - it is possible her position was equal to Commander Metcalf's, * Commander Geraldine Metcalf - the first watch, officer of the watch * Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge - the first watch, Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer, * Petty Officer Alwyn - the first watch, com watch. During the Shilo Force takeover appeared Charon Control personnel was: * Commander Susan Phillips - Commanding Officer, * Commander Ushakovna - senior tracking officer. During battle of Cerberus Commanding Officer of the Charon Control was Commander Susan Phillips. 'Computer attack team' Responsible for retrieving data from StateSec databases after seizing Camp Charon: * Senior Chief Horatio Harkness * Lieutenant Commander Prescot Tremaine * Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge * Lieutenant (SG) Jasper Mayhew * Master Chief Gianna Ascher Effect: a complete prisoner list. Medical branch Head - Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya. There was some hospital on the Styx, where over fifty wounded members of assault parties were treated. The number of wounded StateSec functionaries is unknowntotal number of loses: 300. Food production There were circa six hundreds of ex-slave agriculture labores on Styx. Bureau of Personnel Responsible for circa 500 thousands of prisoners, including circa 392 thousands potential escapee. Menagement of human resources on Hades generally was connected with providing food supply to other camps. It was the main duty of the air transport branch very likely. Bureau of Personnel very likely recruited non-allied personnel for anti-Havenite armed forces. Non-naval employment of the naval personnel There were some naval personnel in Hades, but not employed by the ESN, like: * Commodore Gaston Simmons, former Jameston System Navy - named overall Hades commanderprobably junior to Jesus Ramirez, * Commander Susan Phillips, former Sarawak System Navy, IT specialist - detached to Charon Control. Inmates of uncertain origin * Commander Alyson Inch, assigned to ENS Farnese as chief engineer, * Commander Ushakovna, assigned to Charon Control, * Lieutenant Commander Dumfries, assigned to Charon Control, * Major Chezno, marine officer very likely, assigned to ENS Farnese (HH9), * Petty Officer Alwyn, assigned to Charon Control. Naval branch - the Elysian Space Navy Naval branch of anti-Havenite forces in the Cerberus System was the Elysian Space Navy, created by insurrected prisoners. :See also: Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy Assessment The People's Republic of Haven suffered significant loses connected with Elysian Space Navy activities and Hades planetary prison escape. Death toll * at least 160 of Camp Charon personnel court martialed with capital punishment, * 15 personnel killed of Proxmire's courier crew, * 29 personnel killed of PNS Krashnark, * c.a. 4.250 personnel killed of Shilo Force, some critically radiated, * even c.a. 30 thousands personnel of the Danak Force killed. Total: c.a. 35 thousands personnel killed. Taken prisoners * Camp Charon survived personnel - c.a. eight hundred people sentenced to non-capital punishments, * Shilo Force and caught cruisers personnel: ** c.a. 20 thousands people from ships complements, including over 2,4 thousands StateSec Ground Forces "marines", ** the equivalent of two ground divisions worth in StateSec intervention battalions - c.a. 32 thousands troops, ** 41 thousand technicians and supervisory personnel, * Danak Force personnel: ** some survivors from 5 remained wrecks and 500 crews from two Fast Armed Transports complements, ** ground forces - 13,5 thousands of StateSec Ground Forces troops and 13,5 thousands of People's Marines. Total: c.a. 20 thousands of ships crew, 59 thousands of ground forces soldiers and 41 thousand technicians and supervisory personnel, which makes c.a. 140 thousands of temporary eliminated personnel. Prisoners extracted from Hades After PNS Krashnark arrival there were 392.651 total number of evacuees, including 175.298 of them collaborative. * first convoy of 5 transports evacuated over 286 thousands people, * after the battle against General Chernok's task group the Elysian Space Navy evacuated over 106 thousands people. Other military effects * Shilo sector probably was emptied with StateSec warships, Danak sector was emptied with all People's Navy warshipsboth should be counted as temporary effects. * Capturing the Shilo Force expedition made more difficult to fortify and pacify Seabring System by People's Republic forces. * Hades planetary defense systems were destroyed. Public relations Public relations problems appeared for the Committee of Public Safety of the People's Republic of Haven, when several secrets were revealed, like: * the truth about Rob S. Pierre's coup against the Legislaturist government, * the presence of StateSec's secret planetary prison and the violation of common laws of war, committed there, * the fact that both Honor Harrington's and Amos Parnell's executions were faked. Provisoric Havenite administration It wasn't described who operated Camp Charon and food supply after the battle of Cerberus and evacuation of the prisoners. It is unlikely such duty was left to StateSec personnel, eg. hostile General Thornegrave. The senior People's Navy officer left there was probably Commodore Rachel YangWith her staff. Admiral Sabrina Longmont went into exile in the Solarian League probably.. References Category:Elysian Space Navy